


Wondering

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: That the feeling of Hanamaki’s fingers intertwining with his own would be an action of words that spoke “Welcome home.”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 27





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/gifts).



_ “Sometimes,” _

Matsukawa doesn’t know how many times he’s done this.

How many times his fingers had grazed Hanamaki’s. Wishing he could reach out further to interlock them instead of pulling them back, trying desperately to hide his blush as his pink haired friend continued on. Not being affected by the slight touch that felt like fireworks to the other.

The fear of rejection always stopped him from threading their fingers together.

_ “I wonder..” _

Even now, as the only conscious man left in the bar, he sat there, his fingers just an inch away from the other’s as the soft snores escaped past the slightly parted lips.

Matsukawa found himself wanting to have those pressed against the tips of his fingers aswell.

Found himself wanting to run his fingers through the soft locks that fell over the sleepings one forehead.

Matsukawa wanted to trace Hanamaki all over, he wanted to know where he’s been and where he will go.

Yet, it seemed Matsukawa‘s fingers had individual strings tied around them, pulling them back. Halting him from inching his hand closer as his fear played puppet master.

The burning sensation of alcohol seemed to spread to those strings, burning them down momentarily. Fighting back against the feeling of them wrapping back around his fingers, Matsukawa let his fingers hover over the other’s ones.

He could feel Hanamaki’s warmth already spreading to him.

_ “What would your hand feel like,” _

He wonders if he’d welcome the feeling of Hanamaki’s fingers threading through his instead of the strings that held him back.

Wonders if Hanamaki could take all those strings away.

Matsukawa lets a thought that he’s pushed down many times resurface as he looks to the sleeping beauty. 

_ “Interlocked,” _

Maybe his touch would feel like home.

_ “With mine?” _

The conscious one always heard that home never had to be a place, so time and time again, Matsukawa always finds himself pondering over the thought that Hanamaki could be his.

That the feeling of Hanamaki’s fingers intertwining with his own would be an action of words that spoke “Welcome home.”

He yearned to let his hands fall from the space they were in just now, to let them slot in between the spaces of the sleeping one’s fingers.

_ “I hope,” _

Unfortunately as the burning sensation of alcohol went away, the strings came back.

He let his hands draw back, feeling the tips grow cold from leaving the warmth that radiated from his fingers.

Matsukawa wished he had the strength to keep his hands there, or bring them closer.

He wished he knew what it felt like to have his palms held against the others.

_ “One day,” _

The glass tilted up once more, letting his throat feel the familiarity of the drink going down as he held his hand up.

He hopes, one day, holding Hanamaki’s hand would feel like second nature.

_ “I’ll have the courage to ask.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by mielles on twt matsuhanas art!


End file.
